The Gift of Life
by CulturalMishap
Summary: See the prompt inside


Quick essay for the following prompt: In Act IV of _The Crucible_, Reverend Hale states, "Life, woman, life is God's most precious gift; no principle, however glorious, may justify the take of it." What does Rev. Hale mean by this statement? Do you agree with him? Why might Elizabeth call this "the devil's argument"?

* * *

The Gift of Life

Life is said to be the only physical thing that a human has a true claim over. To throw away this gift could be considered one of the greatest sins of all time and is deemed punishable by God. In Arthur Miller's impassioned play, _The Crucible_, lives are placed on the line for the sake of saving the reputations of a group of juvenile girls. Reverend Hale, perhaps the most human character in this drama, enters into a disarrayed township only to find himself sucked into the catastrophe of witchcraft. During this mess, the value of life is questioned by an entire village. Humans, being the naturally rationalizing creatures that they are often try to justify taking the life of another leading to the argument of whether life truly is our greatest gift.

Towards the end of the play, Hale stands within the village's courtroom and shouts, "Life, woman, life is God's most precious gift; no principle however glorious may justify the taking of it… for it may well be God damns a liar less than he that throws his life away for pride." (Miller, Act 2, Scene 3). To place this in to a bit more simplified vernacular, all mankind should cherish their lives. Nothing may warrant the taking of life. God even holds a liar higher than those that take the life of one or another. Per contra, there are many different ways to take a life.

Nearly everybody has heard of genocide, homicide, and suicide, which all include violence towards the culprit or others for the sole act of taking a life. But a lifetime of imprisonment has also been referred to as taking the life of another along with the act of abortion, accidents causing a life to end prematurely, or death via exposure to the elements. Some of these are highly debated topics in today's generation. Each person has a very different view on what is considered "unforgivable killing" and anyone seeing this can guarantee that mankind will never take a one-hundred percent stand on any one issue.

To counter Hale's statement, Elizabeth Proctor professes, "I think that be the devil's argument." (Miller, Act 2, Scene 3). This is where the conflict can especially be raised. To clarify this, any other sin besides murder is permissible by God. But the devil could possibly be instilling this into our minds, tempting us to succumb and sin in any other way. Some deaths are not premeditated and thus should not be labeled as a sin. In actuality, some deaths must take place in order to save the lives of others, such as the gunning down of a terrorist or suicide to save oneself from torture, abuse, or other inescapable situations. The defining point of whether these deaths are forgivable is based solely on the views mankind takes on each separate case, be it biased or impartial.

Even after hearing both sides of this argument, some people may be stuck as to which side of this black and white conflict they should side with. Many of them will presumably side closer to Hale's statement. Their version may sound a bit more like: No man should throw away his life without honorable reasoning pertaining to the salvation of other lives. If this had been the original statement, it is of no doubt that a majority of mankind would take this view.

Life is by far the most colossal thing for a human to hold in their possession. To not deem life sacred is quite possibly one of the most prodigious offenses one could commit against God, the granter of our lives. Though some forms of killing are justifiable in God's eyes, His followers exhort all their efforts to avoid this inexcusable transgression. No matter who someone is, be they a general in the army, a loving housewife, or perhaps a small child, life remains highly respected by all.


End file.
